Conventional doors are generally of the stile and rail variety or the flush variety. A stile and rail door is made up of several components, including stiles, rails and panels which are joined together with dowels or special corner joints. In comparison, a flush door may be constructed of either plywood or a steel skin placed over a perimeter frame with or without an interior core. The flush door is perceived by the public as a less expensive door than the stile and rail door and generally has less aesthetic appeal. Plantons or add-on panels may be attached to a flush door to give it a stile and rail appearance. Alternately, a stile and rail pattern may be embossed in the face of a steel door. Both the conventional stile and rail door and the flush door, as well as the add-on panels, are subject to warpage due to temperature differentials across the door and due to moisture absorption by the door. Also, plastic add-on panels are subject to melting deformation caused by the heat of the sun.
It is also desirable in some instances to provide a door which is made nearly completely of wood, with only minute amounts of synthetic substances. One difficulty faced in producing such a door is the cost involved in providing nearly all wood materials.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door which is resistant to thermal and moisture deformation.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door consisting essentially of natural substances rather than synthetic substances.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a door consisting essentially of natural substances which is reasonable in cost.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door having improved thermal insulative properties.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a door consisting of pieces which may be fit together.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door having increased strength.
Another invention of the present invention is the provision of a door which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and aesthetically appealing.